Raffish Ralph
Raffish Ralph, known as Ralph Ripoff in the books, is the secondary antagonist of the Berenstain Bears 1985 cartoon, as well as some of the books. He is a swindler, always finding some way to con people out of their money, typically Papa Bear. He is often working with Weasel McGreed. He was voiced by Frank Welker. Appearances In The Berenstain Bears and the Terrible Termite, Brother and Sister Bear spot Raffish Ralph moping and decide to talk to him; however, he angrily states that he doesn't need their help before sending the two off and stating his disgust about how they might grow up to be upstanding citizens. Ralph continues on his way home and it is revealed that he is depressed because he is running out of ways to cheat and scam the citizens of Bear Country. Later, while reading his mail, he discovers a termite (nicknamed Terrible Termite) that can devour trees in seconds and tricks the creature into befriending him in order to help him with a new scheme. Later, Ralph arrives at the Berenstain Bear's house in order to sell them termite insurance, but when Papa Bear declines (as it is stated that Ralph regularly cheats him), Ralph walks off and secretly tells Terrible Termite to devour his furniture, causing Papa to hurriedly get the insurance. Later, Terrible Termite begins to question his actions and stops partnering with Ralph (as Ralph told him that he was running a protection racket) and Ralph retaliates by trapping the termite in his mailbox and deciding to leave him there until he got hungry again. Fortunately, Brother and Sister Bear (who were following Ralph) free Terrible Termite from his prison and he immediately starts to eat Ralph's house boat and he reluctantly gives Papa Bear's money back in order to save himself. In The Berenstain Bears and the Giant Bat Cave, Raffish Ralph convinces Bear Country to build an amusement park out of Bat Cave in order to bring in tourists, but Brother and Sister Bear oppose his idea, claiming that it isn't fair to destroy the bat's home; however, they are blown off by the adults. Later, Bother and Sister try to convince Ralph that there is a giant bat in the cave in order to scare him off; however, he sees through their bluff and walks off. The next day, Brother and Sister Bear meet with Ralph and show him that the giant bat is real (actually a giant fake bat carried by the other bats), causing him to run off in terror and abandon his scheme. *The Berenstain Bears and the Superduper Bowl In The Berenstain Bears and the Dancing Bees, Raffish Ralph watches as Papa Bear fails to steal honey from Queen Nectar and laughs at his misfortune. Later, while reading Swindlers Weekly, he discovers an advertisement for a book detailing the secret to stealing natural honey, which is coincidentally custom made for Papa Bear. Ralph orders the book and sells it to Papa Bear and later watches when Papa attempts to perform the dance, but, to his surprise, the dance actually succeeds and Papa finally gets a taste of Queen Nectar's honey (although it was only because they were laughing too hard to stop him). Ralph, believing that he could use the technique to make millions, buys the book and bee costume back from Papa and attempts the dance; however, the bees don't find his attempt funny and drive him into the lake. *The Berenstain Bears and the Wicked Weasel Spell In The Berenstain Bears Save the Bees, Raffish Ralph is (forcibly) summoned by Weasel McGreed to help him spread a flower that eats bees all over Bear Country and destroy the Bears' economy. Soon after, Ralph tricks Mama Bear into growing the flowers by claiming that he began working for a gardening magazine and was tasked with handing out the flowers and Weasel's scheme begins to succeed. However, Brother and Sister Bear discover that a skunk's spray can destroy the flowers and they, along with Actual Factual and Mr. Skunk destroy all the flowers by using Factual's crop duster. In The Berenstain Bears and the Bigpaw Problem, Raffish Ralph rallies the townsfolk against Bigpaw after his enormous strength ends up (unintentionally) destroying public property, although his real motivation is to get rid of Bigpaw in order to strengthen his relationship with Weasel McGreed. Ralph later meets with Grumpy Grizzly, Farmer Ben and several small animals and goads them into testifying against Bigpaw in his trial. During the trial, Ralph serves as the prosecution and, although he wins and convinces the town to exile Bigpaw, he is allowed to stay after he saves Bear Country from an earthquake caused by Weasel McGreed. *The Berenstain Bears Go Bonkers over Honkers In The Berenstain Bears and the Great Grizzly Comet, Brother and Sister Bear spot Raffish Ralph feeding pigeons, claiming that he didn't find a way to make money off of the arrival of the Great Grizzly Comet. Later, Ralph takes delight in watching the town's paranoia over alien bears warning about the Comet hitting Bear Country and convinces the townsfolk to sell their houses to the weasels before they leave town. However, when Actual Factual rechecks his calculations and shows the town that there is no need to be worried, Ralph walks off and contacts the weasels, telling them that the town needs more convincing. Soon enough, the alien bears make another appearance to warn the town about the comet and it is soon revealed that the aliens were really weasels in disguise; however, Sister Bear, Brother Bear and Bigpaw manage to foil their scheme. *The Berenstain Bears and the Ice Monster *The Berenstain Bears and the Raid on Fort Grizzly *The Berenstain Bears and the Hot Air Election *The Berenstain Bears Save the Farm (last appearance) Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Egotist Category:Extortionists Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Karma Houdini Category:Dimwits Category:Con Artists Category:Comic Relief Category:Stalkers Category:Starvers Category:Incriminators Category:Polluters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Evil